


Bro!Butt-Triangle Benny and the Samurai of Dean's Underwear

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Jubjub, Neopets - Freeform, Samurai, dean loves his panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.This was initially part of a larger series but I decided to individually separate each prompt, so there may be mild plot inconsistencies. Apart from... everything





	Bro!Butt-Triangle Benny and the Samurai of Dean's Underwear

Dean's cell phone rings and he picks up. "Benny?"

"Hey man. I'm in town and I wanted to catch up on stuff. Can we meet at a Gas'N'Sip?"

"Sure. Be there in 20 minutes."

Dean slips on his jacket. "I've gotta make a run. I'll see you guys soon."

"Wait, did you find a case?" Sam asks. 

"Uh..." Should Dean tell him that he's going to meet Benny?  "Actually, uh, I found a hot chick," he winks.

"Oh, got it," Sam says. 

Dean finds Benny waiting outside the nearest Gas'N'Sip.

"Hey man, long time no see," Dean says.

Benny grins. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"Just the same as always. You okay?"

"Yep."

Dean nods at the artifact in Benny's hand. "What've you got there?"

"This," Benny says, uncovering it, "Is my Bro!Butt-Triangle." It is a combination of what look like small basketball-short clad butts assembled into a triangle.

"What? Dude, I don't get it."

"It's the final result."

"So let me get this straight," Dean says. "This is what you said you were doing while you were gone?"

"Yup."

"Uh, okay buddy.”

* * *

 

"Dean's been 'meeting' a lot of new girls recently," Sam thinks. "I'm pretty sure that's not what he's actually doing."

He sneaks into Dean's room with a gun. There's nothing there. The atmosphere does not feel any colder.

He looks behind him, and then opens up one of his drawers to find folded shirts. He opens another. Pants. He opens the one closest to the floor and quickly ducks out of the way just in time. A miniature samurai brandishes his sword at him. 

"Whoa, what the..." Sam says, drawing back.

"Who are you? Dean does not tolerate intruders," the samurai says.

"I'm his brother... I was literally just looking for something," Sam says. "I'll leave now."

Sam cannot help but notice that the tiny samurai is standing on top of a mound of silk and lace panties.

"You'd better. I'm serious," the samurai says.

"Dude, relax," Sam mumbles, closing the drawer.

* * *

 

What should Sam do? If he acknowledges the samurai to Dean, it would be clear he was looking in his underwear drawer. But the samurai could be a threat.

The walls have gotten really tall and it's hard to look up. Sam looks down instead and sees two giant flat three-toed feet.

He panics, and realizes he can roll faster than run. He rolls over to the bathroom and hops up onto the sink.

He is a JubJub. He is a brown fur ball with two round black eyes, a tiny mouth, and large, orange feet.

"What in the world just happened?" Sam asks in his usual voice.

He tries to find Castiel. Castiel greets him with a confused expression just as Dean walks into the room.

"Found a dog, Cas?" Dean asks.

Sam turns around to face him and Dean jumps, putting his hand on his gun. "What the hell is that?"

"Dean! Wait! It's me!" Sam shouts.

Dean shakes, pointing his gun at the Neopet. "Oh, that's super believable!"

"It's me, um, I can provide any proof you want. I can explain."

Dean slowly lowers his gun. 

"I... um.... I'm sorry. I really am. I thought something was wrong and I went in your room and opened a drawer and then this happened to me."

Dean's face darkens. "You did not."

"I did. I'm sorry."

"You saw it, then?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam says, uncertain of what Dean was referring to.

Dean's lips tighten, then he hesitates. "I kept the underwear my last ex left last time. Go ahead and judge me."

"I mean, Dean, there was a samurai in your drawer. A little samurai. It got kind of violent."

Dean blushes. "Oh, that. I'll go talk to him. But you need to stop snooping around in my stuff. Don't make me lose my trust in you," Dean says. Dean picks Sam up and heads over to his room .

"What the..." Kevin says, with a five o'clock shadow and carrying a cup of coffee inside his purplish-clear force field.

"Don't ask," Dean says.

Dean squats down and opens the bottom drawer. "Hey, it's me."

"An intruder came in here an hour ago!" the samurai shouts.

"Yeah, that was my brother. Hey, I need you to undo the spell you put on him, okay?"

"What's in it for me?" the samurai asks.

"Come on, we've been through this before," Dean sighs.

Sam surveys the room from Dean's arms. He only wishes he had more breakneck speed or heavy defense. He could go to Coltzan's shrine to get that. Wait, what's Coltzan's shrine? How did that appear in his head? Does every Neopet have that ingrained knowledge?

The samurai says a few words and Dean falls to the floor under the weight of his colossal now-human brother.

"Whoa," Sam says. "Sorry."


End file.
